A Jori Project
by Erik9393
Summary: Jade asks for Tori's help on a certain project. First Jori fic.
1. Tori's POV

**This is my first Jori story. I hope you all like it.**

 **This is a two-shot.**

 **This first part is told from Tori's POV. The second part will be told from Jade's Point of View.**

 **I do not own Victorious.**

 _Saturday Evening_

It took me two full weeks of little sleep, but I have finally finished my horror screenplay. It's worth twenty percent of my grade and I'm really hoping to impress my teacher.

Now I'll be able to get plenty of sleep tonight and tomorrow night. That way I'll be refreshed for Monday when I turn it in.

I put it in my backpack, and put it in my closet so nothing bad happens to it.

I took out my pear phone and went onto TheSlap.

 _Yes! It's finally done!_

 _Mood: Exhausted_

I saw that it was still a little early so I decided to head on downstairs to watch a movie.

I laid out some snacks on the coffee table. I went into the kitchen and got myself a soda when I heard someone turn on the TV.

I walked back to the living room and saw Trina sitting on the couch eating my pretzels.

"TRINA!" I shouted, causing her to jump. She saw me, and gave me a disgusted look. "JEEZ Tori! Don't scare me like that." Trina complained.

"Why are you sitting on the couch, eating my snacks?" I asked angrily.

"Your snacks? Uh, hello sis. I was here first." Trina replied.

"Says who?! I put some snacks on the table so I could watch a movie." I said.

She glared at me. "Were you sitting on the couch?" she asked.

I said "Well no but-" before cutting me off. "Whoever is sitting on the couch first gets it. So ha! And the TV." she taunted before turning her attention back to the TV, which was playing some slutty TV show.

I growled in frustration and stomped on back to my bedroom.

I took out my pear phone again and posted on TheSlap again.

 _Trina has ruined movie night for me_

 _Mood: Furious_

I laid on my bed in boredom for about fifteen minutes before I heard my pear phone go off.

I just got a text message from Jade.

 _You bored?_

I texted back.

 _Yeah. Why?_

She texted back.

 _I have a little project. And I need your help. Come over to my house in half an hour._

I just stared back at the last text message. Jade is asking for my help? Which is confusing cuz never have I ever thought she would ever ask me for anything.

So I changed into a tee shirt and jeans, put some things in my book bag, and headed out the door.

Her house was only a few blocks from mine. So the walk was only twenty minutes.

I rang the doorbell, and in thirty seconds the door opened, and there stood Jade.

"It's about time you showed up." she replied.

I looked up at her, confused. "You told me to come over in a half hour."

"Yeah, but I really expected you to come over in a matter of minutes." she said.

As much as I wanted to debate I didn't want to get into an argument with Jade. So I sighed and went inside.

My stomach growled.

"Really Vega. How can you be hungry?" she complained.

"Sorry. I should be sitting on my couch right now, eating pretzels, popcorn, and jellybeans watching The Bucket List right now if it wasn't for Trina." I said.

"The Bucket List?" Jade asked. "The Bucket List? You know, starring Morgan Freeman?"

"Oh yeah right. He's a really good actor." she said.

"You got anything good to eat?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Let's see there's some cheese puffs, potato chips, cookies..."

"I'll just have some potato chips." I replied.

She handed me a bag, and I guzzled them down like a caged animal.

"Make sure to clean yourself up when you're finished. Cuz like I said to you earlier I really need your help." she replied.

"Okay." I said out of curiosity.

After wiping the grease off my hands Jade led me upstairs.

We got to her bedroom. And I have to say, seeing a bunch of horror movie posters, a bunch of scissors, and about a dozen lava lamps kind of describes Jade's personality.

We took a seat on her enormous bed, and started taking out a notepad and a pen.

"Uh... What are you doing Vega?" she asked me out of curiosity.

"Well you said you had a project you needed help on, so I thought I'd take notes." I said.

She then snickered at me. "What's so funny?" I asked, confused.

"Really Vega, you really thought that this was for school?" she asked.

"You couldn't have told me it wasn't for school?" "You didn't ask."

I put the notepad and pen away. "So what is this 'project' you needed help on?"

"Well I have something I need to show you. Let me just get it out of my closet." she replied.

About a half a minute later she comes back out carrying a shopping bag. I raised my eyebrows.

"You will not believe what I got at the mall earlier today." she said.

What she took out of the bag had been in disbelief. It was a black lingerie set. A lace bra and a thong. And other toys I can't describe.

"It's from Victoria's Secret." she said.

"Oh really?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well? Isn't it sexy or what?" she asked teasingly.

"It looks nice. But why am I here?" I asked.

"I'm going to be modeling in it, and I want you to take pictures." she replied, handing me a camera.

"What? Why me?" I wondered. "Because Vega, I've seen you work with a camera before. So this shouldn't be a problem." she pointed out.

I just stood there, puzzled. Other than my sister Trina back when we were little, I have never seen any other girl in their underwear before.

"Anytime you're ready Vega." Jade barked at me. "Uhh. Sure yeah. I'll just wait out there while you go change."

So about two minutes later she called for me to come back in.

I walked back into the room and I couldn't believe my eyes. The bra didn't cover the top part of her boobs. I could see her nipples completely visible.

And the thong barely covered her slit.

"I'm ready when you are." she said, snapping me back to reality.

"Right of course." I replied as I sat down on the bed.

So I had her do a dozen poses. Including with her back facing me. And I saw that the thong was really in between those plump ass cheeks of her's. It made it look like she wasn't wearing any panties.

Seeing her in almost nothing started making me warm all over my body.

And I hate to admit it, but she looks so damn sexy.

She then got on the floor, and told me to take pictures of her.

As I took the pictures my hands started to shake, and I started to feel dizzy.

I just couldn't stop admiring that creamy, white body of her's. I can see why Beck went out with Jade.

As Jade spread her legs wide for me, I struggled to take the picture.

"Come on Vega, my legs are cramping." she stated.

But as I was about to take the picture, the camera slipped out of my hands.

Jade got up with a confused look on her face.I saw her nipples poking out of the top of that bra.

I put the back of my hand on my forehead, and realized I was sweating.

"I'm sorry. I need some water." I said, quickly getting out of there.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and got myself a glass of cold water.

I don't know what happened there. I felt so lightheaded back up there.

I knew she was gorgeous, but I have never thought of her as a sexy human being.

I took some deep breaths and told myself to calm down.

After calming down I went back up to Jade's room.

I stepped inside, and saw Jade sitting on the bed.

"What happened? Did you just have a stroke or something?" she joked.

"Sorry. All of this is just sort of new to me." I explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I've never seen any other girl in their bra and underwear before." I replied.

She lifted her eyebrows. "Really? Never?" "Well, other than my sister. But that was way back when we were younger." I said.

"Aww. Did little miss Tori get all hot and turned on?" she said teasingly.

I looked up at her in shock. "Wh Wh What?" I wondered. "What makes you think I'm turned on by you?"

"Come on. I've been known to attract stupid guys. But what some people don't know about me is that I can attract girls too."

I felt myself blushing. She grinned at me.

"See. You're turned on by my amazing beauty." she said as she did a little twirl.

"Nnnnoo I'm not." I protested.

"Oh yeah. Prove it." she replied, sitting next to me on the bed. "Uhhh. Okay. How?" I asked.

She then laid on her stomach across my stomach. The sudden weight kind of jolted me.

God her body feels so warm.

"Spank me." she replied. My eyes went wide. I'm not sure I heard her right.

"Wha I- What?"

"You heard me." she replied, smirking at me.

"I'm I'm not doing that." I said, crossing my arms.

"Come on Vega." she replied, wiggling her sexy round ass a little. "Put me in my place." she added a little louder.

I hesitated for a moment. Was I really gonna spank Jade West? The toughest chick in Hollywood Arts?

I never thought in a million years I would be doing something as erotic as this.

"I'm waiting." she complained. So I took a deep breath, raised my right hand, and brought it down hard on her ass.

Her body jerked a little, then relaxed.

After a few moments of silence she said "Aww come on Vega. That the best you got?"

So I brought my hand up again, and gave her another swift smack. This time a little harder.

But obviously it didn't seem to satisfy her.

"Come on Vega. Give it to me. PUNISH ME!" she yelled.

Right there I got mad.

She wants me to punish her, I'll punish her. I'll punish her good.

So with all my might I swung my hand as hard as I could, and connected with her butt. I heard her yelp.

And it kind of aroused me.

And I looked down and saw my hand print on Jade's right ass cheek.

"Don't stop Tori! Keep punishing me!" she exclaimed.

I was more than happy to. I gave her another hard smack. And I could've sworn I heard Jade moan.

Another smack, and another moan.

I ended up giving her fifty smacks to her plumped ass. It jiggled every time I would make contact.

I looked down at it and saw it was really, really red.

I heard Jade breathing hard and whimpering as she laid there on my lap.

Suddenly I felt something damp in my underwear.

Oh my god! Was I so turned on with spanking Jade that it made me wet?

Then I felt something wet on my right pant leg.

Did Jade get wet from me spanking her?

I just sat there, frozen, till I felt Jade turn her body around, looked down at my crotch, and smirked.

"Did you enjoy giving it to me just as much as I enjoyed receiving it?" she asked.

"Wha I, I, what?" I managed to utter out. My heart was beating, and my face was burning.

"Come on. You enjoyed this just as much as I did. Admit it." she replied.

"No I didn't." I said, my voice dry.

She then rose and put her hands on my shoulders. And she's looking deep into my eyes.

Her legs on either side of me.

"Oh really?" she taunted. I just nodded.

And before I knew it I'm now on my back, and she's on top of me.

Right there I was terrified. Afraid of what she might do to me.

Then she came down and kissed me.

She pulled away and looked down at me, with a devilish grin. I just laid there, frozen.

She came down at me and kissed me again.

Then I started kissing her back.

Soon we were making out passionately.

She pushed her tongue deep into my mouth, and touched my tongue.

I never thought in my entire life that I would be kissing another girl.

Especially when that girl would be Jade West. The badass of Hollywood Art.

She then started kissing my chin. I moaned. God if I wasn't turned on before, I was definitely turned on now.

She's kissing, sucking, and nibbling on my neck. "Ugh." I managed to let out.

Jade pulled away and I looked at her confused.

Then her hands go to the bottom of my shirt. I sat up, and she pulled my shirt off.

She admired my toned stomach and neck, licking her lips.

"You like what you see?" I asked, feeling confident all of a sudden.

She had me lay down again. She leaned down and kissed my collarbone. I arched forward. Man this feels so good.

She pulled away and slid her hands under the bottom of my bra and grabbed my boobs.

They weren't big but they were still well rounded.

She pinched my hard nipples, causing me to yelp.

Then in one swift motion she yanks my bra off.

She stared and admired my breasts.

She came down and went right after my tits with her mouth.

God. I had no idea Jade would be capable of this kind of stuff.

She kept sucking and sucking them.

After that she started kissing my stomach.

Oh god I'm pretty sure my underwear is soaking with my wetness.

She gets to my belly button. Right now I feel like I was in heaven.

I suddenly feel the zipper and button of my jeans coming undone.

If she sees how wet I am she'll go crazy.

She starts pulling my pants down, along with my soaked underwear.

She gave me another devilish look, seeing how wet I am.

She tossed the pants and underwear to the floor, and she get back on top of me.

She reached back and undid her bra. It fell onto my eyes. For a moment I couldn't see a damn thing.

The bra was picked up off my eyes, and I was awed in amazement as I saw Jade's large tits.

God I just want to reach out and squeeze them.

But Jade kind of beat me to it. She grabbed my hands and placed them on her breasts.

I couldn't believe how amazing they felt.

I squeezed them, she moaned. Such pillowy flesh.

I pinched her big nipples, she let out another moan.

She came down on me and was kissing my neck again.

I placed my hands on her back. Then slid them down to her almost bare ass cheeks and gave them a squeeze.

She let out a loud growl.

Her ass cheeks were really soft, and smooth.

Suddenly I felt two fingers slide inside me.

I moaned loudly.

"God. Your fingers feel good inside me." I said softly.

She then started pumping in and out of me, slowly at first.

"Oh god! Oh god!" I exclaimed as she fingers me.

She then started picking up the pace.

God she's so good. I started bucking on her fingers.

My juices started coming out of me, slicking Jade's fingers.

Now she's twirling her fingers. I grabbed onto Jade's shoulder to keep myself balanced.

"Oh shit! Shit I'm so close." I said.

"Come on Vega. Cum to me. Cum on my fingers." she replied softly.

She started pumping faster, and right there I was really really close to climaxing.

"God! Jade!" I screamed as I had one of the biggest orgasms I have ever had in my life.

I lied down on my back, still shaking and whimpering. Jade laid down next to me, arms around me. I can feel her warm breath on my neck.

After a few minutes of trying to pull myself together.

I looked at Jade, who was grinning. I grinned back.

"Well. Say it." she replied. "What?" I asked.

"That you think I'm sexy, you enjoyed spanking me, and you enjoyed me fucking you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"No I didn't." I said.

"Oh really?" she asked, getting on top of me again.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I give. I enjoyed it." I said.

She looked down at me. She gave me a quick peck on the lips.

She then got off of me, and I saw she still had on her thong.

"It looks like you need a little relief yourself." I teased.

"Ooohhh." she said in a husky voice.

 **That's the end of Tori's POV.**

 **The next part will be told from Jade's POV.**


	2. Jade's POV

**Here is the second part of my Jori fanfic. This part is told from Jade's POV.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _5:00 pm_

I'm at the mall. I was watching TV at home but got bored real quick.

I just was just browsing through the clothing stores. Nothing that excites me.

Just as I was about ready to leave I saw a Victoria's Secret department about twenty feet away.

Then I figured that if I wanted to date again I thought that I should feel sexy.

So I stepped inside.

And I was awed in amazement. There were so much to choose from.

"Hello. May we help you?" I heard someone ask behind me. I jumped.

"Jeez. Don't creep up on me like that." I snapped.

"Jeez sorry. Anyways, were here to help you look for anything that suits you." she replied.

I browsed through all the kinds of bras, underwear, fragrances, and kinky sex toys.

I then saw a sexy lingerie set a few feet away. Worn by a mannequin.

"Wow." I replied softly.

I saw that the bra didn't covered the top half of the breasts.

And a thong. God would that look sexy on me.

I looked at the price tag and it costs sixty dollars. That seems to be expensive. But what the hey? I love it.

I took it over to the cashier, and she grinned at me. "I think you're making a really good choice." she said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"That's the latest from Victoria's Secret. It'll turn on anyone. Man or woman." she replied.

"Wait. You said woman?" I wondered. "Yeah. There have been reviews saying it doesn't just turn on men."

"Oookayyy" I replied as I left the store.

As I driving home I couldn't help but think of what the salesman said. _It'll turn on anyone. Man or woman._

That sounds hot, but I like guys.

As I was eating hot tamales I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Could it really turn on women just as good as it turns on men?

Then I decided I would try it. I would try to seduce a woman.

But who? I took out my pear phone and I saw Vega's recent post.

 _Trina has ruined movie night for me_

 _Mood: Furious_

Then it hit me! I know who I'm going to seduce. I'm going to seduce Tori Vega.

Then I sent her a message.

 _You bored?_

She texted back.

 _Yeah. Why?_

I texted _I have a little project. And I need your help. Come over to my house in half an hour._

Okay good. Now that everything was everything was set. I'll have Vega in my arms before the end of the night.

So I put away my school stuff, and decided that since Vega won't be here anytime soon I'll just watch some tv to pass the time.

About a half hour later the doorbell rang. I shut off the tv and jogged on over to the front door.

I opened it and there she was.

"It's about time you showed up." I replied.

"You told me to come over in a half hour."

"Yeah, but I really expected you to come over in a matter of minutes." I said.

Then I saw her put a hand on her stomach. She looked hungry.

"Really Vega. How can you be hungry?" I asked.

"Sorry. I should be sitting on my couch right now, eating pretzels, popcorn, and jellybeans watching The Bucket List right now if it wasn't for Trina." she replied.

"The Bucket List?" I asked. She said "The Bucket List? You know, starring Morgan Freeman?"

"Oh yeah right. He's a really good actor." I mentioned.

"You got anything good to eat?" she asked.

"Let's see there's some cheese puffs, potato chips, cookies..."

"I'll just have some potato chips." she said grabbing the bag.

While she gobbled down the chips I double checked my room to make sure everything was in place.

I thought it was time to bring her up.

"Make sure to clean yourself up when you're finished. Cuz like I said to you earlier I really need your help." I said.

So we went into my bedroom, and she took a seat on my bed. I saw take out a note pad and a pen.

I pretend to look confused and asked "Uh... What are you doing Vega?"

"Well you said you had a project you needed help on, so I thought I'd take notes." she said.

I snickered at her. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Really Vega, you really thought that this was for school?" I said.

"You couldn't have told me it wasn't for school?" she wondered

"You didn't ask." I replied.

"So what is this 'project' you needed help on?" she then asked.

"Well I have something I need to show you. Let me just get it out of my closet." I replied.

I picked up the bag with the lingerie in it.

"You will not believe what I got at the mall earlier today." I said.

When I showed her the lingerie her eyes went wide.

"It's from Victoria's Secret." I said.

"Oh really?" she replied.

"Well? Isn't it sexy or what?" I teasingly.

"It looks nice. But why am I here?" she asked me.

"I'm going to be modeling in it, and I want you to take pictures." I replied, handing her a camera.

"What? Why me?" she asked.

"Because Vega, I've seen you work with a camera before. So this shouldn't be a problem." I said.

I gave her a minute to think about it before saying "Anytime you're ready Vega."

"Uhh. Sure yeah. I'll just wait out there while you go change." she replied before walking out of my room.

So I stripped out of my clothes and starting putting on the new lingerie. I was putting on the thong, and I felt a spark lit between my legs.

The thong was a little tighter than I thought it would be.

I examined myself in the mirror and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Damn! I look so damn sexy in this. I can see the top of my breasts exposed. My hard nipples peaking out.

I turned around and couldn't find the back strap. Man it's really in between my ass cheeks.

This outta drive Tori crazy.

I shouted at Tori to come back into my room.

She came back inside and froze. She seemed to be stunned by my beauty.

Good. So far so good.

"I'm ready when you are." I replied. She shook her head for a second.

"Right of course." she said.

So the first pose I did was with my hands on my hips, and smirking at the camera.

Next I did one with my back towards a camera, and had my legs spread, and bent down to touch the floor, giving Vega a nice look at my sexy ass.

Then as she was taking the photos of me doing poses she started to get a little shaky.

I knew she was starting to get all hot inside. It's only a matter of time before I would have her in my arms.

Then I decided to do something. I got on the floor, and spread my legs wide facing Tori.

It appears she seemed to be having a hard time trying to take the picture.

And I could see she was sweating. Good.

"Come on Vega, my legs are cramping." I replied.

Then she dropped the camera.

I got up off the floor, pretending to look confused.

"I'm sorry. I need some water." she replied, leaving my room in a hurry.

I knew Vega seemed to be all hot inside, seeing me almost naked.

I touched myself, and felt a little dampness. I let out a little shutter.

But I can't get myself off right now. Now is the time to put the next phase of my plan in motion.

About a few minutes later she came back.

I grinned. "What happened? Did you just have a stroke or something?" I asked jokingly.

She sat back down on the bed.

"Sorry. All of this is just sort of new to me." she replied.

"What do you mean?" I would ask.

"I've never seen any other girl in their bra and underwear before." she replied.

I lifted my eyebrows. "Really? Never?"

"Well, other than my sister. But that was way back when we were younger." was her answered.

"Aww. Did little miss Tori get all hot and turned on?" I teased.

She had a surprised look on her face. "Wh Wh What?" "What makes you think I'm turned on by you?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Come on. I've been known to attract stupid guys. But what some people don't know about me is that I can attract girls too."

I can see her cheeks turn red.

"See. You're turned on by my amazing beauty." I replied, doing a little twirl for good measure.

"Nnnnoo I'm not." she said.

"Oh yeah. Prove it." I said, taking a seat on the bed next to her.

"Uhhh. Okay. How?" she asked.

I then got up then laid on her lap. She seemed to be surprised by this.

"Spank me." I replied with a wicked grin.

Her eyes went wide. "Wha I- What?"

"You heard me." I replied.

"I'm I'm not doing that." she said, crossing her arms.

"Come on Vega. Put me in my place." I replied, wiggling my a little. I wouldn't be surprised if she was starting to get a little wet.

She sat there for a minute, still shock at my request.

"I'm waiting." I replied.

A moment went by before I felt a sharp smack on my ass.

It hurt, but not much.

"Aww come on Vega. That the best you got?" I taunted.

She gave me another swat to my butt. A little harder, but again it didn't hurt much.

"Come on Vega. Give it to me. PUNISH ME!" I yelled.

Then I really got a hard smack. And that really stung my ass. I let out a loud yelp.

She spanked me hard again, letting out a moan.

God this is making me so horny.

"Don't stop Tori! Keep punishing me!" I shouted.

Smack after smack after smack. My center was soaking.

She gave me about fifty smacks to my ass, maybe more.

After she stopped I was breathing hard. I could feel the wetness between my legs.

I rolled onto my back and looked up at Vega, who seemed to be a little shaky. I looked down at the damp patch on the front of her jeans and smirked.

"Did you enjoy giving it to me just as much as I enjoyed receiving it?" I asked.

"Wha I, I, what?" she managed to choke out.

"Come on. You enjoyed this just as much as I did. Admit it." I said.

"No I didn't." she protested.

I rose up, placed my hands on her shoulders and my legs on her thighs.

"Oh really?" I asked in my husky voice. She just nodded at me.

We'll just see about that.

I pushed her hard on her back. She had a terrified look on her face. Like I was gonna hurt her or something.

But I surprised her by leaning down and kissed her on the lips.

I kissed her for a few seconds before pulling away, looking at the terrorized look on her face.

Then I kissed her again. She started kissing me back. She's actually not a bad kisser.

I slipped a tongue into her mouth and connected with her tongue.

God I'm on fire!

Then I started kissing down her jaw, to her chin. She let out a moan, which made me tingle a little in my stomach.

Now I'm kissing her neck, leaving a couple of hickeys.

"Ugh!" she let out. God hearing that makes me even wetter.

I pulled away and pulled her shirt off.

"You like what you see?" she asked with confidence.

I was kissing her collarbone and got real close to her boobs.

I slid my hands up her stomach, slid my hands under her bra, and grabbed her medium sized tits, and pinched her nipples.

Then I yanked her bra off, and stared at her tits. They weren't big like mine but they still turned me on.

Then I started biting and sucking her left nipple. She can't hide her excitement now. I got her right where I want her.

I switched on over to her right nipple.

I started kissing down to her stomach. She arched her body.

I then pulled off her jeans, along with her soaked panties.

My god, I nearly lost it seeing her smooth center.

I want to touch it so badly, but now wasn't the time.

I took off my bra, and Vega stared at my large boobs.

I grabbed her hands and placed them on my tits.

She squeezed them, and I let out a loud moan. I howled as she pinched my nipples.

She had her hands on my back. Then she slid them down to my ass and gave it a big squeeze, causing me to growl.

Shit! Feeling her hands on my thick ass almost made me climax.

I reached down and put two fingers inside of her opening, and she shuddered out a moan.

"God, your fingers feel good inside of me." she replied softly.

I pump in and out, slowly at first, before going faster.

"Oh god! Oh god!" she replied. Damn she was tight.

God she was definitely leaking. Then I started doing swirls with my fingers.

She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Oh shit! Shit I'm so close." she panted.

"Come on Vega. Cum to me. Cum on my fingers." I replied.

I went even faster as she rode my fingers.

"God! Jade!" she screamed as she climaxed on my fingers.

We both laid down on my bed and held each other, breathing hard and sweating.

I can't believe I actually fucked Vega.

A few minutes later we got our breathing back to normal.

We grinned at each other.

"Well. Say it." I teased. "What?" she wondered.

"That you think I'm sexy, you enjoyed spanking me, and you enjoyed me fucking you."

"No I didn't." she said.

"Oh really?" I asked, getting back on her again.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I give. I enjoyed it." she said in submission.

I looked down at her with lust and gave her a peck on the lips before getting off of her.

"It looks like you need a little relief yourself." she said in a teasing manner.

"Ooohhh." I groaned in a husky voice.

And before I know she now on top of me.

She was kissing me, lightly biting my lower lip, getting a moan out of me.

She started kissing my neck, leaving hickeys on my neck, just like I did on her neck.

She was sucking on my breasts. God she was a natural.

After she finished sucking my tits I felt her hand grab my thong.

I moaned as she pulled it down my legs.

"God." she replied, seeing my wet core.

She had a wicked smile on her face.

I wasn't sure what she was up to. But she didn't give me any time to think about it.

She ducked out, and before I knew it she was sucking me.

I grabbed her head, riding her face.

I felt her tongue slide inside of me.

I never thought she'd be this good.

"Oh god Tori!" I shouted. My walls closing in on her tongue. I was getting close.

I felt her hands grabbed my thighs.

And when it was all set and done I had the wildest orgasm of my life.

Once again we laid in each other's arms.

"God that was the best." I replied about seven minutes later.

"You know something Jade?" she asked.

"What would that be?"

"I wouldn't mind doing this again." she said.

I stared at her with wide eyes.

I never thought of actually doing more things with Vega.

But just thinking about it got me horny again.

I got back on top of her and started kissing her again.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." she managed to replied as I started kissing her neck.

 **Well there you have it.**

 **Tell me if you like it.**

 **And let me know if you liked Tori's or Jade's POV better.**


End file.
